Silver Steve
| species = Normal: Human Transformed: Minecraft entity, pony | gender = Male | age = 19 | eyes = Pitch Black | height = 4'4" (134 cm; Minecraft) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) 5'9" (181 cm; human) | weight = 136 lbs (62 kg) | nationality = American | hobby = Murdering. Terrorizing. Stalking. Plotting. | goals = Kill anyone who comes in his path (ongoing). | crimes = | type of villain = Destructive Revenant }}Silver Steve, real name Issac Jones, is a Herobrine-like figure that stalks Minecraft players, giving off paranormal feelings. History After his three siblings mysteriously went missing Issac remembered that the last thing they were all doing before they went missing was playing Minecraft. He logged into the last world played by his brother Andrew and starting looking around to see if the last things they did lead to their disappearance. Eventually he stumbled upon a cave after gathering enough equipment and ventured inside, finding an abandoned mineshaft with multiple blank signs scattered throughout the area. Issac eventually came across a large cavern filled with lava and mined a 2x2 tunnel, eventually breaking into a mob spawner and finding Herobrine standing in front of him. He rushed at him and reached his hand out of the screen, pulling Issac into the game and stalking him. Eventually impaling him with his own sword when the latter tried to kill him. As Issac dropped dead to the floor Herobrine revived him with the promise of seeing his brothers again, and that this was the plan of Green Steve to recruit them all. Relationships Green Steve Silver Steve doesn't interact with Green Steve too much, but they have quite a healthy relationship. Red Steve Silver Steve is normally there to comfort his younger brother, and feels more of an attachment to him due to being the second youngest, and is usually the sibling he spends the most time with. Blue Steve Silver Steve is normally paired up with Blue Steve when on missions, normally because Green Steve is Red Steve's primary partner since they were the first two Steves to meet each other after their disappearances. Silver Steve is usually annoyed with his brother's antics but still manages to have fun with him when Blue Steve shows his more compassionate side. Physical Appearance Silver Steve appears as a regular Steve-like entity coated in a silver texture, physically appearing more shiny than the other Steves who already have shiny and bright textures due to matching up with emerald, redstone and lapis blocks. Personality Silver Steve is strong-headed, confident, and malicious, striking his foes head on mostly without a second thought. He is as cunning and intelligent as Green Steve, who is the eldest of the siblings. Silver Steve almost always succeeds in eliminating his targets, however his sheer confidence can allow him to become slightly narcissistic. He's also the most cynical and sarcastic Steve out of the group. Theme Song "Castle" from New Super Mario Bros. Wii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Drm-jx6eEio&t=1s Voice Unknown Silver Steve Quotes "They're mine for the taking!" "Your insistent bickering is getting us nowhere! Pick up your weapons and lets head onto this server." "Sentient little messes! You will all be destroyed!" "It's like we're on the moon, except I'm the cause of it." Trivia *While the three main Steves possess elemental abilities (Green Steve manipulates earth, Red Steve manipulates fire, and Blue Steve manipulates water and ice), Silver Steve's primary ability is to manipulate gravity for a short amount of time within a certain radius. Category:Villains Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Creepypasta Category:Minecraft Category:Undead